Bring me to life
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Sonfic de nuestros amados B


Hola amados lectores, despues de muuucho tiempo subo este fic, es corto, pero espero que lo disfruten, lean la letra de la cancion y ojala la escuchen ñ.ñ

Link de la canción:

.com/watch?v=hOvgR_mWGco

Espero reviews. Bye!

No soy dueña de bones, es propiedad de la fox, hart harson y kathy richs . Si fuera mio, el par de cabezotas ya estaria casado...

La cacion "bring me to life" Pertenece al grupo Evanecense :D

* * *

Después de una ardua jornada de trabajo Ángela logró sacar a sus amigos del laboratorio (incluyendo a booth que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche acompañando a brennan), los llevó a un bar para tomar un par de cervezas y cantar un poco en el karaoke que se ofrecía en el lugar, después de que una chica canto "Speechless" de lady gaga, todos incitaron a brennan para que subiera y rendida aceptó, empezó a sonar "Bring me to life" de Evanescence, brennan se preparó con el inicio de la melodía.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**/ _¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_ [Brennan]

**leading you down into my core**/ _Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido_[Brennan]

**where I've become so numb**/ _en una persona tan insensible_[Brennan]

-Brennan cantaba mirando exclusivamente a booth, gesto que no paso por alto Ángela-

**without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**/ _Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar_[Brennan]

**until you find it there and lead it back home**/ _Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa_[Brennan]

-Booth se va junto a ella, la toma de las manos y empieza a cantar-

**(Wake me up)**/ _(Despiértame)_ [Booth]

**Wake me up incide**/_Despiértame por dentro_ [Brennan]

**(I can't wake up)**/ _(No puede despertar)_ [Booth]

**Wake me up incide**/_Despiértame por dentro _[Brennan]

**(Save me)**/ _(Sálvame)_ [Booth]

**call my name and save me from the dark**/ _Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad _[Brennan]

-Ellos se miraron, decidieron continuar con la canción, no se soltaban de las manos, con sus dedos entrelazados-

**(Wake me up)**/ _(Despiértame)_ [Booth]

**bid my blood to run**/ _Ordena a mi sangre que corra _[Brennan]

**(I can't wake up)**/ _(No puedo despertar)_ [Booth]

**before I come undone**/_Antes de terminar incompleta_[Brennan]

**(Save me)**/ _(Sálvame)_ [Booth]

**save me from the nothing I've become**/_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_[Brennan]

**Now that I know what I'm without**/_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti_ [Brennan]

**you can't just leave me**/ _no puedes simplemente dejarme_[Brennan]

**breathe into me and make me real**/ _Respira en mi y hazme real_[Brennan]

**bring me to life**/ _Tráeme a la vida_ [Brennan]

-Se abrazaron y sus pies se movían a un ritmo inventado-

**(Wake me up)**/ _(Despiértame)_ [Booth]

**Wake me up incide**/_Despiértame por dentro _[Brennan]

**(I can't wake up)**/ _(No puedo despertar)_ [Booth]

**Wake me up incide**/ _Despiértame por dentro_ [Brennan]

**(Save me)**/ _(Sálvame)_ [Booth]

**call my name and save me from the dark**_/ Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_[Brennan]

**(Wake me up)**/ _(Despiértame)_ [Booth]

**bid my blood to run**/_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_[Brennan]

**(I can't wake up)**/ _(No puedo despertar)_ [Booth]

**before I come undone**/ _Antes de terminar incompleta_[Brennan]

**(Save me)**/ _(Sálvame)_ [Booth]

**save me from the nothing I've become**/_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_[Brennan]

**Frozen inside without your touch**/_Congelada por dentro sin tu rose_ [Brennan]

**without your love darling**/_Sin tu amor, Cariño_[Brennan]

**only you are the life among the dead**/_ Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte_[Brennan]

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**/_Todo este tiempo no he podido creer, no he podido ver_ [Booth]

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me/**_Escondido en la oscuridad pero tu estas enfrente de mi _[Booth]

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**/ _Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años _[Brennan]

**got to open my eyes to everything**/ _Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo_ [Brennan]

**without a thought without a voice without a soul**/_Sin pensamiento, Sin voz, Sin alma_ [Booth]

**don't let me die here**/_No me dejes morir aquí_ [Booth]

**there must be something more**/ _Debe haber algo más_ [Booth]

**bring me to life**/ _Tráeme a la vida_ [Brennan]

**(Wake me up)**/ _(Despiértame)_ [Booth]

**Wake me up incide**/_Despiértame por dentro_ [Brennan]

**(I can't wake up)** /_ (No puedo despertar)_ [Booth]

**Wake me up incide**/_Despiértame por dentro_ [Brennan]

**(Save me)**/ _(Sálvame)_ [Booth]

**call my name and save me from the dark**/ _Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_[Brennan]

**(Wake me up)**/ _(Despiértame)_ [Booth]

**bid my blood to run**/ _Ordena a mi sangre que corra_[Brennan]

**(I can't wake up)**/ _(No puedo despertar)_ [Booth]

**before I come undone**/_Antes de terminar incompleta_[Brennan]

**(Save me)**/ _(Sálvame)_ [Booth]

**save me from the nothing I've become**/_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

**(Bring me to life)**/ _(Tráeme a la vida)_ [Booth]

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside** /_He estado viviendo una mentira, No hay nada dentro_ [Booth]

**(Bring me to life)**/ _(Tráeme a la vida)_ [Brennan]

-Se unieron en un calido y tierno beso, abrazándose. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo eran ellos dos, ignorando que todo lo que les rodeaba, ignorando los gritos de Ángela, la hiperventilación de cam, lo único que los pudo separar fue la falta de oxígeno que reclamaban sus pulmones, cuando se separaron se dignaron a mirar a su alrededor-

-Un Caballito (tequila con limón y sal) para todos los presentes –Gritó Ángela, booth y brennan bajaron el escenario y se sentaron al lado de los chicos

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó brennan

-Cierto, ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? –preguntó booth

-No será, SE BESARON –gritó Ángela agitando los brazos en el aire, booth y brennan se dieron otro apasionado beso haciendo que Ángela se agitara más

-Ange, Ange-brennan tomó a Ángela por los hombros y trató de calmarla- Inhala, Exhala –Ángela obedeció hasta que se normalizo su respiración

-Gracias Dios –dijo booth al ver que Ángela se calmo- Ahora mi querida bones, ¿Me sigues?-dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano que brennan acepto

-Te sigo donde tu vallas, la cama, el sofá, etcétera-dijo brennan, Ángela ahogo un grito, ellos salieron del local

-Yo digo que mañana llegaran tarde –dijo cam, todos rieron

-Mañana bren no se me va a escapar –dijo Ángela sonriendo

-Y yo les haré una reservación en el cuarto egipcio –dijo hodgins, todos rieron y le dio un golpe con su codo a Ángela juguetonamente- Es enserio

Fin!


End file.
